Heroes of Mobius
by The StoryBook Tree
Summary: Hey all you readers! this is my first story and i'm rather proud of myself. This is a a sonic the hedgehog fanfiction. I'll go ahead and get the disclaimer over with. I do not own Archie Comics, Sega, or the Sonic Team. Who saves the day when Sonic's away? Everyone of course! This is the story of how the sonic team saved Mobius. New and Improved Chapter!


**Hey all you readers! this is my first story and i'm rather proud of myself. This is a a sonic the hedgehog fanfiction. I'll go ahead and get the disclaimer over with. I do not own Archie Comics, Sega, or the Sonic Team.**

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"How did you find my base"? Eggman screams in a shocked voice. "We just saw the sign". Sonic retorted fatuously(funny in a smug way). Eggman looks enragedly at orbbot and cubebot. "What"? "We kept forgetting where it was"! The dull robots reply in sync. "I swear i'm going to scrap you two..."Eggman says his rising temperment heard in his voice. Tails had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. "Well, we finally have you cornered" Knuckles says thrusting his name-sakes through the nearest wall. "Not quite, my hot-tempered enemy". "I've been working on this plan for months"! "You can't stop me this time"! He pulls out a button and presses it. "What are you-". not even sonic could finish his sentence before eggman collapsed revealing a metal disk attached to the back of his neck. Tails gasped and ran up to the body, investigating the red flashing light on the disk. "oh eggman"..."what have you done"? tails says in a hushed tone. "What HAS he done"? Sonic asks quizically. "Oh,god"! "No"! Tails ran over to the giant computer moniter on the south wall as orbbot and cubebot slinked off seemed as he was typing faster on the keyboard faster than sonic could run (Sonic doesn't type very fast at all, thats two things he can't do).Knuckles and sonic appeared next to the genius fox." Whats going on"?! Knuckles asked with barely contained anger. Tails pointed to the giant moniter, his other hand doing twice the work. They saw an annoying icon of eggmans face with an arrow pointing to a computer icon with a 56% under it. "Freak"! Tails screamed as sparks flew from the keyboard. The 56%<br>then jumped to 74%."oh,no'!... Tails said mumbling to himself. Knuckles lost his patience. He grabbed the foxes tails and lifted hi off the floor. "Alright tails, you've got 5 seconds to tell me what the heck is happening"!

Tails yelped with the sudden pain. " We're in trouble now, so I guess I owe you guys an explanation". Tails stated with an almost depressed voice. "Finally"! Knuckles said dropping tails flat on his chest. Tails pushed himself off the ground and brushed himself off. "Alrigh-" Tails couldnt finish because the base started shaking. They heard an all too farmiliar voice booming around the room. "Ho ho ho"! "You've fallen right into my trap"!  
>The three looked up at the moniter to find robotniks face looming down on them with an evil grin that streched across his face.<br>"I cant't believe that the fox was the only one that understood your current situation"! "So fox, for being so clever i'll give you the chance to leave". "As for sonic and the echidna... you won't leave here alive"! Same goes for you fox, unless you take this chance I have so generously provided". "I'd never leave sonic and knuckles"!  
>"Wrong answer" robotnic said his grin turning into an grimace af amusement. Knuckles had a look of pure rage as he got in a combat stance ready for anything. Sonic on the other hand walked over to tails with a wry smile on his face patted the 11 year old fox on the head and said "go, its fine, we can handle egghead here". "Just go". "Yes, listen to your friend fox". Robotnic mused. "I-" tails tried to answer but a glass pipe rose around him. "Excellent choice"! Eggman said as air started flowing in the pipe. Tails screamed as he got thrown to the top of the pipe until he disappeared into the ceiling. "Tails"! Sonic screamed. "What did you do to him"! Knuckles yelled. "I let him go, i'm nothjing if not a man of my word". "My other word was that you two arn't getting out of here alive"! Two holes in the wall opened up.<br>Before the ntwo could react, two nets shot out and wrapped around the duo. The nets delivered a crippling electric shock and they blacked out.

Tails was finally spit out of the pipe after a winding journey through the bowels of the base. He found himself in a dark tube. When the light appeared he relized exsactly what he was in. He had a look of horror when he heard the fuse burning."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"! Then there was the earth shattering boom and tails went flying out of the tube.

Tails landed a few miles(punny) away in a forest outside of Mobatropolis. He managed to not shatter every bone in his body by slowing his fall by whirling his tails, but he still landed with a thud."Owwww". The two-tailed kitsune said as he got up rubbing his head. Then a farmiliar voice made itself known behind him. "What the-"  
>"Tails"?! Tails turned around and there was espio, the chemeoleon ninja."What the heck just happened tails"?<br>Espio asked attentatively. Then tails was out of his dull trance. "Espio"! "Me, Sonic, and Knuckles found one of eggmans bases and they've been captured"! "Eggman put himself in a computer and-". "Whoa, slow down,  
>you're not making any sense". "Eggman what"? espio asked now really concerned. "He made a device that put his mind into the bases computer and-" Tails couldnt finish. The ground started shaking and they heard trees snapping in the distance.<br>At first it was the dome with a blank screen coming up. Then it was the round body followed by the arms, legs, then feet.  
>It was the largest robot either had ever seen. Then the blank screen turned into eggmans face. "Ho ho ho". the laugh could be heard miles away booming all around. "Now it begins...". Tails and espio stared in horror as the mechanical monstrosity started moving toward...Mobatropolis! "Espio, go warn everybody, I might have a plan". "Might"? "Yeah". Espio learned not to question the young fox. "Ok". and espio took off like a bolt of lightning towards Mobatropolis.<br>"Guess i've got some work to do". Tails said as he raced to his home in mystic ruins.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was it? I'm rather proud of myself. Leave a comment in the reviews. I'll have chapter 2 out soon.<strong>


End file.
